


Happy Birthday!

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, S M U T, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, the dirtiest kind of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack gives Karen the most exciting birthday gift ever.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> for my girls - you know who you are - now excuse me while I go take a cold shower until I feel clean again...

Jack pranced through the front door of the manse, a tight grin on his face and a skip in his step. It was Karen's birthday today and he was going to surprise his best friend with a day of shopping, lunch, and strolling around Manhattan. He hopped up the stairs two at a time and power walked his way to Karen's bedroom at the very end of the hall. Just as he lay his hand on the doorknob, he heard an interesting sound on the other side of the door. Curious, Jack pressed his ear to the door to listen. He heard a soft humming sound and then Karen gasp followed by a loud moan.

His jaw dropped when he realized what Karen as doing. He swallowed hard and was about to turn away when he stumbled slightly and the door, apparently not completely latched in the lock, cracked open. He froze in his spot, Karen now visible in her large bed. Jack stared at the sight of Karen, her head tossed back against the pillows, not a stitch of clothing covering her gorgeous body, with a vibrator pressed against her-

Jack's eyes bugged out and he gasped when he felt a stirring in his pants. What the hell? He should not be turned on by the sight of a woman pleasuring herself, let alone his best friend! He glanced down for a second and saw the slight bulge in his khaki's, the tell-tale sign of his erection. Karen moaned again and Jack's head snapped right back up to watch as Karen turned off the vibrator, setting on her bedside table. She raised herself on her knees and slid a hand between her legs, inserting two fingers into herself. She gasped and her head rolled to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder, her other hand sliding up her stomach to pinch and squeeze one of her breasts. She moved her hand between her legs, pumping her fingers slowly and then taking them out only to put them in her mouth, sucking her digits clean from her essence.

Jack couldn't help but imagine what her mouth would feel like as she went down on him and the thought made him even more turned on. Before he could stop himself, he pushed the door of the bedroom open and strolled in, making sure to close it behind him, his eyes never leaving Karen. As he made his way over to the bed, Karen didn't even express any surprise or embarrassment. She just watched Jack walk over to her. When he went to step up to her bed, Karen put her hand out and he stopped dead in his tracks. She pointed to the vanity chair just below the steps of the bed and Jack didn't even hesitate to sit on it, his mind seemingly in a trance.

Karen crawled to the end of the bed and sat on the edge, her feet planted on either side of the bench at the end. She spread her legs and licked her lips seductively as her hand went back between her legs, her two middle fingers teasing her clit as she moved them in circular motions. She watched Jack through hooded eyes watching her, getting more and more turned on by the second. She dipped her fingers into herself and curled them at just the right angle. She placed her other hand behind her to anchor herself and raised her hips slightly from the mattress, putting most of her weight into her legs. Her hand began to jerk up and down, squelching sounds echoing in their ears from her arousal and Karen tossed her head back as pleasure soared through her body.

"Ungh, yes!" she moaned, her voice deeper than Jack had ever heard. She raised her head back up, feeling the familiar tingling beginning in her thighs, and locked her eyes back on Jack, her jaw slackened and mouth open wide as her orgasm began to creep up on her. The sensation finally settled between her legs and spread out, causing her to jerk her hips. She quickly took her fingers out and rapidly flicked them back and forth over her swollen clit to prolong her orgasm. "Oh fuck!" she screamed. Her juices sprayed out of her, a few droplets hitting Jack, as she squirted almost nonstop. When the feeling finally became too much, her knees snapped together and she collapsed into herself, her hand still trapped between her thighs as she tried to catch her breath, her body shuddering.

Jack sat, amazed at what just transpired. He was fascinated by her and what she just did in front of him. He watched as she licked her lips and raised her eyes back to him, a seductive smirk on her face. He stood up from his seat and stepped up to her. His eyes traveled all over her body, lingering on her cum soaked thighs and the wet spot on the comforter.

Karen saw the curiosity in his eyes and reached her hand up to grab him by the front of his shirt, yanking him down so their faces were inches apart. "You ever get a woman off before, Jackie?" she asked sweetly.

Jack shook his head slowly in response.

She grinned at him. "Want me to teach you?"

He could only nod.

Karen scooted herself back on the bed so she was in the middle and beckoned Jack to her with a crook of her finger. Jack wasted no time in getting on the bed with Karen, but just has he reached her, Karen put a hand to his chest. "Bup bup bup!" she chastised him. "Clothes off."

At a speed he didn't know he possessed, Jack stripped himself of his clothes in mere seconds.

Karen's eyes settled on his cock, standing at attention between his legs and felt a new wave of arousal come over her. She laid herself out, closing her eyes, and waited to feel Jack hovering over her before she whispered, "kiss me."

Jack leaned down and captured Karen's lips between his. Their tongues immediately tangled like they usually do, but they knew this time was way different than all the others. Karen pulled away from him and he looked at her with questioning eyes. She answered him silently by grabbed one of his hands and placing it on her tits. She helped him massage her breasts and gasped when Jack instinctively pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it every so gently. Karen sat up, leaning against her elbows and took one of his hands and guided it down her body between her legs. She felt Jack hesitate and she looked into his eyes with assurance. "It's okay, honey," she whispered.

Jack smiled at her and let his fingers graze her lips causing Karen to gasp. He moved them down ever so slightly and found her entrance, his forefinger slowly dipping in and twisting.

Karen grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away for a moment. "Not yet," she told him. "Stimulate me first." She really didn't need any stimulation, she was ready and willing at that moment, but she wanted to show him how to do it. She took his hand and placed three of his fingers on her clit and began moving them in circles. "Add a little pressure," she instructed and then let out a moan when he did as she said.

Jack kissed her again, hard. He realized he loved the feeling of her gasps against his mouth as he brought her pleasure. He slid his fingers down again and felt a pool of moisture. He broke the kiss and looked at Karen for permission. At her nod, he slid two fingers into her, reveling at the sound she made beneath him. He pulled them out tantalizingly slow, and then pushed back in again.

"Curl them upward," Karen whispered.

Jack crooked his fingers and felt a rough wall inside her. He pumped his fingers again and stroke the wall gently causing Karen to cry out. He watched her face contort in the utmost pleasure and grinned mischievously. As he pulled back, he added a third finger, stretching her slightly.

"Oh my God!" Karen screamed. "Faster, honey!"

He jerked his hand in and out faster and used his other hand to pinch her nipple again. Karen's eyes rolled back and she went completely still beneath him for a few seconds before letting out a shrill cry of ecstasy. He felt her clamp down around his fingers and then a hard pressure pushing his fingers out as she squirted again.

Karen took in a raspy breath and moved her hand quickly down to flick her clit and she came again, another shriek emitting from her throat.

Jack watched her body shudder uncontrollably, her muscles seeming to spasm and twitch while she took in long and deep breaths. His cock twitched and he glanced down to see the sight of pre-cum already leaking at the head. He spread the substance in his palm and then took hold of his cock, pumping up and down slowly.

Karen, hearing him moan, composed herself and caught sight of him jerking himself off. She frowned, wanting in on the fun. With the little strength she had left after two mind-blowing orgasms, Karen sat up and pushed Jack so he teetered and fell onto his back against the mattress. She grabbed his wrist and took his hand off himself, replacing it with her tongue. Jack slammed his fist down against the bed at the feel of Karen's lips tightening around the head of his cock, her tongue swirling devilishly.

"Kare, please," he gasped, needing to come desperately.

Karen released his from her mouth with a pop and crawled up him. She grabbed his cock and swung a leg over his hip, lining him up with her entrance. She lowered down slowly, adjusting as she went to his girth and length as it entered her. "Mmmm," she moaned, biting her lip hard.

Jack's hands immediately grabbed hold of her hips, his fingers digging into her buttocks as she began bucking back and forth on his lap. Karen leaned forward and grabbed the headboard of the bed for leverage, rotating her hips and squeezing Jack for all he was worth with her walls.

"Karen!" Jack cried out. "Fuck!"

"Ohhh, Jack! Yes! Yeeeesss!"

They came together, Jack holding her hips so tight he was sure she would be bruised, his cock spurting and twitching inside of her while she gripped him in pulses. Karen collapsed on top of him, her forehead pressed to his sweaty chest. They breathed heavily against each other for quite a few moments, their bodies exhausted. Karen eventually rolled off him within minutes was passed out in slumber, Jack following not too long after.

* * *

 

The next morning, Karen limped into Grace Adler Designs, a slight grimace on her face.

"Hey, Kare!" Grace greeted her from where she was working on a few sketches at the table. "I tried calling you yesterday to wish you happy birthday, but Rosie kept saying you were tied up. Big birthday plans?"

Karen slowly sat in her office chair, painfully aware of her screaming muscles, and slapped on a smile for Grace. "Yeah, honey!" she replied, her voice raspy due to her sore throat. "Big plans!"

Grace frowned at her assistant. "You okay?" she asked gently. "Your voice is weird." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Well, weirder than usual."

Karen waved a hand a Grace in nonchalance and took to opening a magazine on her desk. "I'm fine, honey," she scoffed, keeping her eyes on her magazine as she spoke. "Jack and I spent the whole day shopping and making fun of incompetent people and I must have strained my voice while getting someone fired yesterday. No big deal."

Grace pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, but ultimately shrugged and went back to her sketch. Karen glanced up from the magazine and smirked as Grace accepted her excuse. Her phone vibrated on the desk and she flipped it open to read the text she received from Jack.

_"Happy birthday, Kare."_


End file.
